


Veiled

by harryisindanger



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark!Harry, F/M, M/M, college!louis, larry - Freeform, larry af, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisindanger/pseuds/harryisindanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why can't anyone remember you but me?"<br/>"I don't know... To be honest, I don't think you'll want to know..."</p><p>Louis was just a normal college student; part-time job at Starbucks and studying at Columbia University, majoring in English.<br/>That was until the 23rd of July, when Harry Styles entered his life for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue, kinda self explanatory

I ran through the streets, casting my eyes behind me. Their shadow's were nearing, sending me into further panic. I turned my head forwards and ran faster, putting all my energy into it.  
At this point, I had been running for the past 15 blocks.   
I eventually decide I was far away from the Zone, and make a sharp turn down a street, and another into an alleyway.  
"Look! He turned down here!" I hear someone say, as they run past the alley I was in.  
As soon as the last person from the mob passes the alley, I finally make my decision to walk further.  
Wrong decision.  
I immediately collapse, probably from the mixture of the lack of blood and starvation.  
A car stopped in front of the alley, and a dark shadow stepped out.  
I let out a low, guttural moan.  
The figure walked towards me effortlessly picked me up. I tried to fight against them, but found I didn't have the energy to move a single limb of my body.  
"Relax." The deep, velvet voice spoke.  
Immediately, I felt safe.  
He carried me into the car.  
The last thing I remember was a word said by the driver; "...antithetic...", before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working at his part-time job at Starbucks, Louis has an encounter with a mysterious man that goes by the name of 'Harry', and later finds out the even what was thought to be an unsinkable ship, can sink...

"Fuck you too, sir!" I called as our first angry customer of the day stormed out of the coffee shop.  
I hate my job.  
Oh well. Time to start on the next order: a skinny cap.  
" _Louis_..." Hannah scolded.  
" _Hannah_..." I mimicked.  
She sighed. "You need to stop with this. You're making them even more pissed off, which means that they'll never come back."  
"Good. Then they can go make their own fucking coffee somewhere else. I may work in Starbucks, but I deserve some fucking respect." I spat out the last sentence.  
Hannah shook her head with a playful smile on her lips.  
"This is going to catch up- Hi, what would you like to order?" Hannah said, our conversation cut short by a customer.  
I smirked at her before turning my attention back to the beverage, practicing my shitty excuse for froth-art.  
"One caramel frappe." Hannah added the order to my queue, as I groaned.  
"Ugh. Why?" I whined.  
It wasn't rush hour, so only Hannah, Zayn and I were there. Zayn was stuck with wiping down the tables and mop the floors, leaving the customers in our care.  
"Fuck." I cussed quietly, as I realised that I'd fucked up yet another foamy beverage.  
Giving up, I sprinkled chocolate powder on top to cover my failure of a coffee.  
"Zen!" I called out.  
"Yes, Lewis." Zayn replied as he slid up to the counter, causing me to give him a fake smile in response to my nickname.  
"Be a dear, and give this to the customer 17 over there." I nodded in the direction.  
"Would be my pleasure." Zayn winked jokingly at me, causing me to laugh at his stupid actions.  
"Alright, now fuck off and do as you're told." I brushed him off.  
"Yes sir!" Zayn took the hot drink and did as was told.  
Letting out a chuckle, I turned around and started to prepare the blender for the caramel frappe.  
"Fucking white girls, and their fucking Starbucks frappe's, and their fucking Instagram, and their fucking-"  
"Louis..." Hannah warned as she interrupted my mumbling rant.  
"Yes Hannah!" I replied innocently, sending a beaming smile in her direction  
Hannah gave me a pointed look before she turned to the next customer.  
"Just a black coffee to-go, thanks." The voice grabbed my attention, and I looked over to who it was.  
My eyes were greeted with a pair of green orbs, as the stranger looked over at me.  
"That will be two pounds fifty, thank you." Hannah said to him, looking down at the order machine, oblivious to the stranger and I's stare-off.  
Being the first one to break eye contact, he handed over a 5 pound note.  
"Keep the change." He said to Hannah, flicking his eyes over to me for a brief second.  
"Oh! Okay! Thank you, sir." Hannah said, pleased by the fact that her pay for the day would be higher than usual.  
"And a name for that-?"  
"Harry." The stranger said.  
I returned my attention to the caramel frappe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he had walked to the waiting area. When I thought he wasn't looking, I looked up to him, and our gazes locked for a brief second. I quickly looked down at the short eye contact, and heard him chuckle.  
'Cocky bastard.'  
I looked down to the task at hand and put the ingredients needed into the blender, turning it on high before proceeding to start Harry's coffee.Leaving the coffee grinder to do its work, I turned my attention back to the blender, pouring its contents into an already prepared cup.  
I double checked the name I wrote on the cup, and rolled my eyes as I called it out.  
"Sarah." A stereotypical-straight-white-girl(as I like to call them) came up to collect the drink and I plastered on my best fake-smile for her.  
"Thanks." She said in an abnormally high-pitched voice.  
The smile immediately melted off my face when she turned around, and I rolled my eyes.  
Once the coffee was finished, I walked over to the drink-collection and called out for him.  
"Coffee for Harry?!" I called loudly.  
He suddenly appeared in front of me, causing me to jump slightly as he let out a chuckle.  
"Thanks, love." He said in a low, husky voice, taking the coffee from my hands.  
Our hands touched briefly and I pulled away. Electricity from his touch coursed through my body. I gasped at the feeling. I quickly collected myself and managed to say to him my words of farewell, with a fake smile on my face.  
"Thank you, come again."  
He left before I knew it and casted a quick glance when he was half-way out of the door, before he fully excited the shop.  
I let out a breath of air I didn't realise I was holding in.  
The bell on the door rang again seconds after he exited the store, signalling that someone had entered. I turned my head up, and smiled at my girlfriend, Eleanor.  
"Hey babe." I said, leaning over the counter to give her a quick peck on her lips.  
"Heya, Lou." She said, smiling brightly at me once we pulled away.  
"What can I getcha?" I asked, smirking at her, for I already knew what she would ask for.  
"You know what, you twat." She smacked my shoulder playfully.  
"Alright, alright." I chuckled and scurried away to make her a peppermint mocha.  
"So how's your day bin'?" I turned the machine on and waited for it to grind the coffee beans.  
"Pretty good, actually! I was given the most amazing outfit ever, during work..." She continued to ramble on about how amazing work apparently was, while I fixed her the hot drink.  
"The fur was so soft, ugh. I really want that jacket." She took the paper cup out of my hand.  
"Thanks, babe." She placed a kiss on my cheek.  
"All g, El." I said, winking at her.  
"Hannah," I casted my eyes to the till, checking the time. "I'm gonna head off for my lunch break with El soon. Will you guys be alright here?" I asked.  
The afternoon rush wasn't due to start until three, and it currently two right now.  
Hannah snorted. "You think we're totally dependent on you or something?" She joked.  
"Aye, don't get snarky with me." I said warning while taking off my apron and name-tag.  
Hannah chuckled  
"Fuck off, you two lovebirds." She laughed and shooed us out of the store.  
"Yes ma'am." I said breathily, as Hannah gave Eleanor and I a shove out of the door.  
I turned to Eleanor and raised an eyebrow.  
"Frozen yogurt?" I asked.  
"Pfft, in this weather? You've got to be joking." She said.  
There was a break of silence, in which I gave her an odd look before we both nodded our heads.  
"Frozen yogurt." We confirmed, and made our way to the parlor.

*~*

"So... Any plans for tonight?" I said and shoved a spoonful of the frozen treat in my mouth.  
"Actually, I have something that I want to say..." She placed her paper-bowl on the counter.  
Eleanor breathed in a large breath of air before rushing out her words quickly.  
"I think we should break up."  
There was a moment of silence between us, before I interrupted it.  
"Is that all?" I said quietly, looking down at the frozen treat, playing with it in the cup.  
"Umm... Yeah." She said, twisting the rings on her fingers.  
"Okay." I said and looked up at the window over her shoulder, shoveling another spoonful of frozen yogurt in my mouth.  
"That's... That's it? Just okay?" She asked, a bit confused.  
"Yeah...?" I said, confused, meeting her eyes and raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh." She said, looking down into her cup.  
"Well how do you want me to react, Eleanor?" I said in annoyance.  
"I just thought that maybe... I don't know, it's just that we've been together for three years..." She said quietly.  
I threw my head back and let out a cold laugh.  
"Wow, you want me to have a reaction, huh?" Eleanor remained silent, still staring in  
"Okay then, I see how it is." I said, placing my frozen yogurt on the table and standing to full height suddenly, my chair scraping on the ground.  
"Lou, it's not you. It's me." She said softly, finally looking up from her cup yet still avoiding my eyes.  
"Oh, don't bullshit me. Don't create unneeded drama." I spat.  
"Don't get me wrong, it was great while it lasted. But now... I don't even know how to see you anymore." I said to her bitterly  
Eleanor looked up at me, her eyes pleading.  
"Good bye, Eleanor." I spat, and stormed out of the parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read this so far, and also to the people who've left kudos! All 2 of you. xD sorry, I'm taking this really slowly for an ao3 book, ik... :B and y'all have probably read better, don't worry. I have. I'm a shit writer, and even more of a shit person (TFIOS reference).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you want to know where this will go, and you can find this story on wattpad as well. :3 
> 
> Btw, sorry for any spelling error's you may find, I live in aus so our dictionary is a bit different to you english and american folks. 
> 
> -Olivia xx


	3. Chapter 2: Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn forces Louis to go clubbing to try and get over Eleanor, and things don't seem to go as planned...

"She fucking broke it." I yelled and threw a coffee mug that had a picture of two of us to the floor.  
"Mate, you've gotta let go..." Zayn said, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"We fucking promised each other." I said, shrugging out of his hand.  
"Lou, listen. You said yourself that you were just staying in the relationship to keep yourself from getting' lonely... Remember?" Zayn said.  
I glared at the pile of broken pieces on the floor, not wanting to admit that he had a point.   
"Yes." I mumbled underneath my breath.  
"Then why are you so upset by this?!" Zayn exclaimed.  
"I'm not upset, I'm  _pissed off!_ " I exclaimed angrily, throwing my hands in the air.   
" _Why_?!" Zayn said, matching my volume.   
My hands dropped to my sides and my eyes flicked down to the ground, my silence answering him.  
To be honest, I didn't know myself.  
"Exactly." He said and made his way to the cupboard.  
"You sir, need to let go." He called from the cupboard and emerged with a dust-pan and brush.  
" _We_ ," he paused, crouching down to sweep up the broken pieces into the tray "are going to go clubbing." He came to the conclusion, standing at his full height and looking me in the eyes.  
I let out a loud groan.  
" _Whyyyyyyyyyyy_?" I whined, turning around and flopping on the couch, looking out the window.  
"Because you are being a hypocritical, depressed piece of shit." He said from in the kitchen.  
I let out a long sigh.  
" _Fiiiiiiiiiiiine_ ," I gave in. "As  _long_  as we don't stay too long... I  _really_  don't want a hangover tomorrow." I stood up again and ran a hand through my hair, glaring at him.  
"Excellent." Zayn said, beamed at me.  
"Well, I'm gonna go get changed into a much nicer looking outfit, I recommend you the same." He said, his eyes raking up and down my body, before turning around and exiting the room.  
Last minute, he stuck his head out of the door.  
"May I suggest black, skinny jeans and a dress shirt...?" He said and raised an eyebrow.  
"Haha, fuck off." I flipped him off, causing him to leave with a chuckle.  
I let out a sigh.  
"This is gonna be interesting." I mumbled and made my way into my room to get ready.

*~*

Zayn and I entered the club, and immediately our eyes were greeted with the sight of flashing lights and crowds of people. Anywhere you looked, people were dancing like horny animals.   
I noticed a familiar head of curls in the crowd, and immediately felt my body stiffen.  
He looked up from the female he seemed to be talking up, and our eyes met.  
His gaze was one of surprise, for what reason, I cannot say.  
"Shall we grab a drink?" Zayn shout-suggested to me over the music and interrupted our stare-off.  
My eyes flicked away and I nodded in response.  
"Yeah, I could do with a beer."  
We headed over to the bar, and Zayn ordered for us.  
When they arrived, he sculled his glass while I took sips slowly, wanting to relish sensation the burning the alcohol brought to me.  
"Listen, I'm gonna go dance, maybe talk a girl up. Will you be okay with finding a ride home yourself?" He asked me.  
I swallowed my current sip of beer and waved him off.  
"Sure, sure. I'll be fine... Now go get 'em." I said and gave him a shove in the general direction of the dance floor.  
He blew me kiss over his shoulder, before he delved further into the crowd.  
Continuing my beer, I leant on the bar.  
I felt fucking miserable.  
Every once-in-a-while, I'd see a brown head of curls amongst the crowd, but it would always disappear as soon as it came.  
"You're looking a bit lonely." A voice said from behind me.  
I turned around to see a blonde girl who was wearing extremely red lipstick. She mimicked my stance.  
Pushing myself off the counter, I straightened my stance, shrugging.  
"I could say the same about you." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.   
"Oh, sassy. I like it." She took a sip out of her fruity cocktail that was in her hand.   
"The name's Taylor." She stated and took a sip from the cocktail she had in her hand.  
"Louis," I eyed her outfit wearily.  
It wasn't the typical clubbing attire; she wore black short-sleeve shirt, black skinny-jeans, black and gold heels with a gold plated necklace and earrings.  
"So..." My eyes meet hers again, "What brings you here? An attractive guy like you surely must be in a relationship of sorts...?"  
I snorted at her question, taking a large gulp from my drink.  
"Out of relationship," I explained.  
"Ahhh, sorry," She took an awkward sip from her drink and finished it.  
"Want me to get you another?" She gestured to my almost empty bottle.  
"Would be appreciated," I said and sculled the remainder of the bottles contents, before placing it on the counter-top.  
She walked over to the barman, ordered another fruity concoction for her-self and a beer for me.  
My eyes drifted from her, and found a pair of green orbs, stared fixatedly on me, as his lips curled into a smirk.  
He sat on a couch, surrounded by several other women, and they all threw themselves at him.   
I chuckled at the sight, and looked away.  
"Here you go," Taylor said a bottle suddenly in my view.  
I looked up and nodded in appreciation, taking the bottle from her.  
"Thanks." I took a sip from it, scrunching my nose up.  
"Tastes a bit odd..." I muttered.  
"Sorry, they said all they had left had been unrefrigerated." She explained.  
"Ah, all good," I took another sip from it and ignored the aftertaste.  
I looked out at the crowd again, and saw Harry's eyes narrowed and trained on Taylor, glaring at her. His stance had changed, for he was now leaning his elbows on his knees.   
I looked away from him, and cast my eyes to the dancing crowd.  
"So what are you doing with your life?" She took a sip from her cocktail.  
"English major at Columbia, third year, part-time at Starbucks, renting an apartment with my mate." I recited with a shrug before taking a big gulp of my drink.  
"And you?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"I police for the government." She said.  
"Sooooo... You're a policewoman?" I summarised, raising an eyebrow.  
I felt a headache coming on. I was probably dehydrated and the music  _was_  loud.   
She chuckled at my statement. "Of sorts... Hey, do you want to go dance?"   
"Sure." I downed the rest of my drink and placed the empty glass on the counter.  
I pushed myself onto my feet and swayed slightly, almost falling over.  
"Fuck." I cursed under my breath and placed a hand for support on some random's shoulder.  
I heard Taylor laugh.  
A pair of arms wound their way around my waist, and I was pulled against a hard, muscly chest. As hard as I tried to push the person away, I didn't seem to have control of my body, and my legs crumpled beneath me as my weight was then put in the strangers arms.  
My eyes slowly shut, yet my sensed where very much intensified.  
"Much appreciated, babe." A husky voice said in my ear. He made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
I opened my eyes and Taylor smirked at me, everything else blurred around the edges.  
I was thrown over the strangers shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The person who had me in their hold made their way through the crowd, before suddenly we were both knocked to the ground.  
My head hit the floor hard.  
"Fuckin' hell!" I head the man say, and I let out a groan from the impact.  
"You fucking prick!" An angry voice said yelled over the music, before it suddenly stopped and a collective gasp could be heard all throughout the crowd.  
I managed to open my eyes I had closed again after my fall, and found Harry standing over my captor, his eyes full of pure rage as they glared at each other. He was holding his collar and keeping him off the floor, fist ready to throw a punch.  
"Harry..." I croaked out.  
His eyes suddenly met mine and realization hit him I was not in a good place. I struggled to remain conscious as he ran to my side.  
"Louis..."  
His voice was the last thing I heard before my senses went black, and I was left with my thoughts for a few seconds longer.  
There was only one thought, however which ran through my head before I lost consciousness.  
' _How does he know my name?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I got bored and decided to write... :3 um, so basically rather than updating on weekends, I'm just gonna aim to update once a week. :p thanks so much for reading this so far, ik there isn't much, but I promise it'll get better, and larry will happen! Just kinda taking it slowly.  
> Love y'all  
> -Olivia xx


	4. Chapter 3: A Bad out of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up in an unknown room after a hard night out partying. Harry drops him off without any explanation, and leaves him wondering how Harry knows so much about him.

Harry's POV

"I told you to stop fucking doing this, and  _now_  look at what you've done!" I yelled at the pair.  
We were in the common room, and had arrived at the institute from our night off. Paul didn't know we were back yet, let alone Simon.   
I was so close to storming up to his room and to tell them both what Taylor and Niall planned on doing.  
"Harry babe, chill. Seriously. What's so special about this guy anyway?" Taylor walked up to me and ran her fingernail up my arm as we walked behind me, raising goose bumps in her wake. I shrugged her hand off me, glaring at her. Niall smirked at me.  
 _'Cocky bastard.'_  
"You shouldn't of done that to him, special or not." I said to them, and stormed out of the room and into the one he was situated in.

*~*

Louis POV

I suddenly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, growing aware of the fact that I was not in my room.  
This room was relatively plain, aside from the amount of papers strewn across the floor with messy handwriting all over them, as if the author was in deep thought. The walls were painted white with a grey-silver feature wall, in which a messed up bed was against.  
An angry murmur could be heard from outside the room I was in. I turned my head on its side, immediately regretting it as I closed my eyes in pain, my head pounding.  
"You shouldn't of done that to him, special or not." Harry's menacing voice echoed through the room, causing me to tense my muscles in anticipation.  
The door to the room suddenly swung open, and he entered, his eyes locking with mine immediately, before they fled from my gaze.   
"You should probably go." He said, gathering some of the papers that were strewn across the floor, stacking them up and placing them on the table that is across from the couch I'm on.  
"I can give you a lift to your apartment; I suggest you don't go to wor-"  
"How do you know my name?" I interrupted him, swinging my legs off the couch and standing to my full height, ignoring the pounding in my head.  
He furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"What-?"  
"How do you know my name?" I repeated for him.  
He smiled at me, dimples carving into his cheeks making the scene picture-perfect.   
"I did some digging around..." He said mysteriously.  
He turned around and grabbed a pair of keys off of an old dresser that was situated next to the door.   
"Have you got everything?" He asked.  
I walked towards him, patting my pockets in the process to make sure I did in fact have everything before nodding.  
"I guess."  
"Good, let's go." He said curtly, opening the door for me and leaning against its frame, waiting for me to exit first.   
I walked around him, feeling his eyes follow me, before I stopped and waited for him, as he closed the door, locked it and gestured for me to keep walking down the hallway.   
"Seems a bit over the top," I mumbled, thinking he hadn't heard me, yet his chuckle told me otherwise.  
I did as was requested and made my way down the long hallway.  
There were many doors that we passed, one of which was open. Harry placed one of his hands on my shoulder, letting me know that we were to enter there.   
Upon entrance, I noted Taylor and the blonde guy were in the room.  
The blonde looked up from his phone and smirked at me, giving me a two fingered wave.  
Harry glared at him and placed a guiding hand on the small of my back.  
We exited the room through another door on the other side, entering a large, old-fashioned library with bookshelves lining the walls from the floor to the roof, five meters above us. Sliding ladders where situated in various positions along them.  
Harry overtook me and walked straight through the room as if it was nothing special.  
"Quit gawking," He said, before I noticed I had fallen behind in my amazement.  
Running to catch up, we walked through the library which seemed to go on in silence, before we finally reached a small door at the end, which we'd both most likely have to crouch to get our heads through without hitting them on the doorframe.  
Harry opened the door and waited for me.  
"After you," he gestured.   
I exited through the door, by my surprise, into a damp, alley-way. Harry followed after me, and I looked back at the door we came through. For anyone who wouldn't have known better, you would've thought it was a back-entrance into a cheap, Chinese restaurant.  
Harry walked towards a motor-bike which was waiting underneath a flickering bulb. Jogging, I managed to catch up to him.   
"Put this on," he said, handing me a helmet.  
I hold the helmet in my hands hesitant.  
"What about you-?" Harry cut me off.  
"Put the helmet on, don't worry about me." He says sternly, his eyes meeting mine. They're cold and hard.  
Breaking away from his stare, I put the helmet on my head. When I looked up again, Harry was seated on the bike, looking away. I follow suite and got on behind him, swinging a leg over the seat.  
Looking over his shoulder to me, I feel his body vibrate with his voice.  
"You might want to hold on, love." He suggests with a smirk.  
I scoffed. "Good luck with  _that_  one." I say stubbornly causing him to raise an eyebrow.  
"Suite yourself." He said with a shrug, starting the bike and pushing off, driving out of the alleyway.  
The sudden jolt of the bike gave me a fright, causing me to squeal and grab onto the closest object: Harry.  
I wound my arms around his waist, clinging on for dear life, causing his body to vibrate as he laughed.   
"Fuck you..." I said quietly, feeling a blush paint my cheeks as I hide my face in the folds of his coat.  
"Would be the other way round..." I hear him say quietly, obviously not meant for my ears.  
I turn my head to face the side, resting my cheek on his back and closing my eyes.  
The mixture of the wind whipping my hair, Harry's warmth and scent and overall the feeling of the moment gives me a sense of calmness. However, I know this won't last for long. When Harry drops me off, he probably won't give me a single explanation about anything, and then I won't see him again.   
That's what always happens, right?  
I feel the motorbike come to a stop and open my eyes, looking up at my apartment. Swinging my leg over the bike, I take the helmet off of my hair and hand it to Harry, leaving me to stand awkwardly on the sidewalk.  
"Um, thanks..." I said, keeping my eyes, trained on my vans.  
I could feel his piercing green eyes studying me.  
"Least I can do." He said, placing the helmet atop of his curls.  
"Stay out of this for as long as you can." He warned me, before kicking off of the curb and driving down the street silently, like a ghost, who never even came.  
I stood there, staring after him for a good 10 minutes, until the first rays of the sun started peeping over the horizon, dodging the buildings and leaves of the trees growing in the park. The birds start there morning song, and I'm not interested in hearing it.  
I turned around and walk up to the door. Reaching into my pocket, I fish my keys out, inserting the correct one into the lock and turning it, before entering my apartment. Taking my coat off, I place it on coat stand and walk deeper into the warmth of home, going straight to the lounge and collapsing on the sofa and closing my eyes.  
 _'It's Saturday... My day off.'_  
I roll over, facing the back of chair, a tired smile gracing my lips.  
 _'Good.'_  
I relax all my muscles and feel myself drifting into unconsciousness, before an intrusive thought reminds me as I'm seconds away from sleep.  
 _'I never gave Harry my address...'  
_ _Dreams of forest-green eyes and chocolate curls plagued my unconscious thoughts that night, along with night terrors of blonde hair, cold, blue eyes and ruby red lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve just been so fucking busy and stressed with school lately that I haven’t had time to write or update… Well, here you go. I promise to update more often now. Btw, I managed to get myself an amazing girlfriend. ^^ Her name is Ena, and she’s larry and drarry af. :p I’m sick, so I feel like shit, sorry if this is horrible. I couldn’t be bothered with editing it, sooooo… I’m a lazy fucker.. “:D  
> -Olivia xx


	5. Chapter 4: Keep Calm & Make Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is back at work and asks Tina if she remembers the weird-ass customer, with the long brown curls and jade green eyes...

I walked into the coffee shop on Sunday, still exhausted from Friday's events.  
"Louis! How was your day off?" Hannah asked me from the counter as I put my green apron on by the coffee machine.  
"Very interesting..." I turn around facing my back to her so she could tie it up.  
"Hey, do you remember that weird customer we had on Friday?" I asked.  
Hannah and I are close, like siblings. Maybe she'll be able to help me figure this out. I felt her pull the final tug on the bow on my apron, and so I turn around to face her.  
"Um, you're gonna have to be more specific than that." She said with a chuckle, poking my nose.  
I chuckle and stick my tongue out at her, as she returns to the machine, opening up the till and unpacking packets of change into it while I clean the machine.  
"You know, the one with brown, curly hair," I cast my eyes over to her and see the look on her face, her brows knitted together in confusion. "green eyes, really tall... His name was Harry..." I trailed off eventually, as it's obvious she has no clue what I'm talking about.   
"What the fuck are you talking about?" She laughed, finally closing the till before walking to me and leaning against the counter next to me.  
"Lou," she starts, using the nickname she gave me on my first day of working. "We get a hundred customers a day, and you expect me to remember a specific one?"   
"True... Sorry, I guess you're right." I chuckle, throwing the now dirty cloth in the sink and running a hand through my hair sheepishly.  
"You're such a dork," She says, pushing herself off of the counter.   
"By the way, you're on cold drink duty later. Zayn's coming in and taking over Bec at rush hour, he'll be doing coffee." She looked over her shoulder to the black haired girl mopping the floors.  
 _God_ , she is useless.  
I let out a long groan.   
"Hannah, I'm hung-over. Whyyyyyy..." I complain, making my way into the employee's room to check what duty I am on this morning.  
"Because I can, ass- Hello, how may I help you!" Her tone immediately changing hallway through as a customer must've shown up. I let out a bark of laughter, shaking my head.  
I attach my badge and search the roster for my name while attaching it to my apron.  
 _Louis... Coffee duty._  
 _'Don't mind if I do_.'  
I hang my bag on its assigned hook and exit the room, sidling up to the coffee machine.  
"Good day, Bessie..." I say, stroking the top of the machine fondly, causing Hannah to snort in amusement.  
"You really are adamant on naming that thing, aren't you?" She says, wiping down the counter.  
I gasp and place my hand on chest in mock-hurt.  
"That ' _thing'_  has a name, and her name is Bessie." I say dramatically, causing Hannah to let out a chuckle.  
"And to answer your question, yes. I am. In fact, I might ask Liam if we can have it engraved on her so everyone will have to do the same." I say jokingly, setting the coffee grinder up to prepare for the order that Hannah took while I was in the back.   
"Whatever. Here comes Ed, I suggest you start preparing his Flat-White as well." She says, nodding in the direction of the entrance, where a with ginger hair, jeans and a t-shirt is.  
I do as told and start preparing another amount of coffee beans for grinding  
"Hey, Louis!" I hear someone call my name and look up to see Dave giving me a half-wave and a bright smile as he walks up to the counter.  
I smile back and raise the empty cup into the air with 'Flat-White for Ed' written on the side for him to see.  
"Already on it, mate." I give him a beaming smile.  
"Thanks man." Ed takes his wallet out to pay for his coffee, making small-talk with Hannah.  
I turn back to the task at hand, pouring the milk into the cup, getting lost in the routine of the coffee shop; making coffee, bickering with Hannah, making coffee, complaining about making an iced drink, making coffee, occasionally sharing small talk with a customer and making some more coffee.  
' _It's good to be back...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still sick and feel like shit, euuuughhhhhh. I’m so tire. *-* anywho, sorry for the short chapter. Ik not much happened, but shit’s gonna go down in the next chap. ;) thank yah lovelies, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! I love y’all.  
> -Olivia xx


	6. Chapter 5: Long time, no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet again, but not in the most pleasant of ways....

I exit the bustling room into an even busier hallway, pushing through all the people, keeping my books hugged close to my chest.  
_‘Fuckin’ hell, just get out of my way.’_  
I keep my gaze ahead, having my location in mind.   
Once out of the college building, I let out a sigh of relief and relax my shoulder somewhat, pausing at the top of the stairs. My gaze pausing on the horizon in front of me, as I plan what to do for the next few hours of the day.  
I run a hand through my un-styled hair, pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose before I continue walking down the stairs and towards the edge of the campus.  
The past couple of weeks have been relatively normal, with nothing more being heard, nor occurred from the curly-haired mystery of a boy; But then again, I wasn’t expecting anything more of it.   
I cast my eyes down to my feet, watching them transition from concrete to grass, making my way across the campus’ field.   
I want to get home so I can have a cup of coffee and start on all this bloody work.  
Looking up again to the gate ahead, I tune into the sounds around me, suddenly becoming aware of the fact not only can I hear my own footsteps, but the ones of another person.   
Halting in my path, I turned around to see who is behind me, only to find I am alone.   
There are no trees in the field anyone could hide behind, being the football field.   
I shrug and turn around continuing my pace, straightening my glasses.  
_‘I must just be really hungry.’_  
The footsteps could be heard again, and this time I knew I wasn’t imagining them.   
I quicken my pace, hoping my speed would cause them to give up; with no luck they speed up.  
Whipping my head around, I’m met with the same sight I was with last time.   
I chuckle to myself nervously and turn around.  
“You’re imagining things now, Louis. You have officially reached a new level of stress.” I say to myself and continue walking, now at a slower pace.   
The footsteps are much louder now.  
No amount of self-reassurance can calm down the amount of panic I experience.   
I break into a run, sprinting faster than I have in ages; the familiar sensation is somewhat odd, but welcomed as I cover the field in record time, nearing the path.  
However, I never made it across.  
The breath was knocked out of me as a body suddenly came crashing into me. My captor had their legs on each side of my torso, pressing their arms against my shoulders, effectively crushing my arms underneath my books and both of our weights. I’m unable to see who it is, as the side of my face is pushed into the dirt and grass, my glasses now having a crack in my right lens.   
I feel the person lean down, their breath fanning out against the back of my neck.  
“What do you know about the institute?” They say gruffly.   
I take a gasp of air in and process what was asked of me.  
_‘Institute…?’  
_ I try to turn my head to get a better look at my captor, however to much avail my face is shoved back into the ground I end up with a face full of grass and dirt.  
“Insti-?”   
“You know what the fuck I mean, now tell me!” They say angrily, obviously losing their patience.  
I stay silent, my mind racing with thoughts as I freeze in panic.  
_‘Institute…’_  
Suddenly a searing pain starting from my lower back spreads throughout my whole spine. I close my eyes, opening my mouth to scream in pain, only to find nothing coming out.  
“If you’re not gonna talk, then you’re going to have to enjoy th- oh shit.”  
The weight on my back suddenly disappear, and a lean figure runs over my head and across the field, out of my sight.  
“Louis!” I could recognise the voice anywhere.  
_Harry._  
“ _Louislouislouislouislouis_ , can you hear me?” I feel him crouch next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and attempting to roll me over on my back, before stopping as I let out a whimper in pain, closing my eyes again as tears gather at their corners.   
“Fuck, what did that piece of shit do to you?” I feel him pushing my shirt up and let out a gasp.  
“That fucker… Louis, we’re taking you back to the **institute** , okay?”   
Everything clicks into place.  
_‘The place that I woke up in with Harry… That’s the_ institute _.’_  
“…marked him, we’re gonna be there soon, get the hospital ready, please.” I hear Harry say into what must be some walkie-talkie.   
“Louis, I know you’re in pain, so I hope you understand. Please forgive me for this…” I feel a needle inject into my lower back, causing me to gasp weekly, unable to do much else.   
Fluid floods into my joints, making them weaker by the second, nearing my brain and causing me to feel more tired by the second.   
Pain floods through my body as Harry picks me up, holding my bridal style as he starts running.  
The pain in my body slowly starts to numb, until all I can feel is Harry’s arms around me, as I bounce in them in time with his fast strides.  
Everything continues to fade, and all I can do is listening to Harry’s breathing grow laboured as his heartbeat speeds up.  
It’s this sound which calms me down, as I fall into unconsciousness.

*~*

“…and… He is awake!” a voice greets my tender senses.  
I wince at the volume and slowly open my eyes. My vision is flooded with a bright, fake light and multiple faces are looking down at me, the looks on them being a mixture of concern, curiosity or joy.  
I open my mouth dryly and manage to get a single word out.  
“Water,” I say pathetically, my voice weak.   
Someone looks up from my face, calling out to another person loudly.  
“Someone get this boy some water and a proper meal, he needs energy!”  
I wince at the gruffness of their voice swallowing what little moisture in my mouth I can gather. I try to raise my head, taking in my surroundings.  
“Here, lemme help you with that one.” A familiar, Irish voice says.   
I turn my head in surprise and come face-to-face with non-other than the blonde captor from the club.  
Offering me a timid smile, I open my mouth widely in shock, as he places one hand on my lower back and another on my shoulder, helping me to sit upright.  
“The name’s Niall,” he says, fixing a pillow behind my lower back, now leaving me leaning against the wall behind the bed I was resting in.   
I keep my eyes trained on his face, leaving him  to avoid my stare as he concentrates on the task at hand – sitting me upright.  
“You had a bit of a tough one, aye.” He attempts to soften the obvious tension, chuckling as he meets my gaze for a second before looking away.  
Once I’m sitting comfortably, he straightens to his full height and his eyes meet mine for another awkward millisecond, before he looks away again, running a hand through his hair.   
“Listen, Louis, I’m-“  
“Here you go, had Barbara fix this up for you!” A welcoming voice says, placing a tray full of food and a glass of water on my lap.  
Looking up, I’m met with the sight of an aging middle-aged man. Keeping my eyes on him, I take a sip from the glass which was on the tray, before having my first bite of the pasta-bake on my plate, swallowing it hungrily.  
_‘God, that tastes good…’_  
Taking another large mouthful of the meal, I finally take in my surroundings; the room I’m in has unpainted, brick walls with 3 windows on each wall, each of them open with ivy weaving its way in and out, along the wall. If the building we are in is anywhere near the one I stayed at after the night at the club, I should be able to hear the bustling city-life; however, that is not the case.   
Finishing the food on the plate, I skull the glass of water, relishing in the sensation of it quenching my thirst, as I close my eyes. I place the glass on the tray, placing it on the bed in front of me and bringing my legs in front of me, crossing them.  
I’m still wearing the same clothes I was when I went to class, however I have on a different shirt and my shoes have been removed, leaving me to wonder to myself, ‘ _whose shirt am I wearing?_ ’  
Someone clears their throat and I look up, taking in the man whom had previously brought me my food.   
“I’m Simon,” I nod and eye him warily, even though he was the one who brought me my food.  
“Where am I?” I ask quietly, playing with the ends of my jeans which have been rolled up at the ankle.  
“You’re safe. I’m sorry, that’s all I can say for now,” Simon says, and I feel frustration flood through my body at this. However, I remain co-operative and not, fisting the fabric of my pants in my hand before releasing it and wiping my now sweaty palms on my thigh’s looking up at Simon.  
Simon and I hold each other’s gases, mine challenging while his is digging deeper, almost as if he’s trying to find something in my eyes. Eventually he’s the first one to look away, his gaze shifting towards Niall, him raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.   
Much to my horror, Niall exits the room and closes the door silently, offering me a smile through the crack before the door fully closes. This now leaves Simon, whom I have decided to take a disliking to and I alone.  
Simon clears his throat and sits on the end of the bed.  
“Alright, I apologise but I’m not allowed to disclose an awful lot, because everything that you are encountering is highly confidential and it would be greatly appreciated if you wouldn’t tell anyone anything about this-“  
“Not that anyone would believe it anyway…” I mutter under my breath.  
“-because it could totally blow this whole mission.” He finishes, fixing me with a stern look.  
“Okay,” I say quietly, waiting for him to go on.   
He lets out a puff of air and runs a frustrated hand through his aging hair, before resting his hand on his fading jeans.  
“Alright… Basically I never even knew that Harry brought you here last time, and the fact that he did when he knows he’s not allowed to put you in grave danger. You’re gonna have to lay low for a while, I suggest you don’t leave you home for a while, and if you do we’re going to have some of our people in the area actin as under-cover security to keep you safe, alright?”  
Hearing these words puts me into a mixture of shock or panic.  
_‘I’m in grave danger…’_  
My body tenses in fear as I keep my eyes trained on his hand, to scared what I might do if I look anywhere else.  
“You’re leaving tonight as well. Harry will drop you off at your apartment with the dark of the night shielding both of you.” He says, standing up to his full height and looking down at me, his face offering an apologetic look.  
“I’m so sorry you had to get into this mess.”   
He walks to the door and leaves me alone with my thoughts, one in particular running through my head.  
**_‘I’m in grave danger…’_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ik it's been a while and I apologise for the lack of activity on my part ":D not that anyone actually reads this, haha... Anywho, I'm back and am gonna update this as regularly as I can! My writing has improved, I promise. I kinda gave this a half-assed attempt at editting this, so comment on any mistakes, errors or anything you find, and I can edit them. 
> 
> Thanks y'all !
> 
> -Olivia xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fic, so let me know what you think. :p btw, social media bellow  
> Tumblr: http://harryisindanger.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/harryisindanger  
> Story on Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/story/34482848-veiled  
> -Anne x


End file.
